Autumn Cuprum
Appearance Deceptively strong for someone of her size, Autumn is of average stature with short, unkempt hair. Designed as a compact powerhouse, she combines speed and strength in a feminine frame. Almost never seen without a cheery smile, Autumn has a tendency to light up rooms when present A large hairclip designed as an Azalea acts as a failed attempt to keep her hair out of her slightly freckled face. A sleeveless amber hoodie decorated with a stylized flower covering most of the back shows off well muscled arms as well as a distinctive scar on the back of her hand. Loose fitting khaki shorts hang weakly off an equally loose black belt designed to hold her weapons. While her preference is barefoot, she seldom wears faded yellow boots when forced to. Personality Autumn has a tendency to act on her impulses, for better or worse. Hyperactive and loudmouthed, she rarely sits still and is almost always moving in some fashion, whether running or restlessly tapping her foot. Depite her desire to command a conversation, she is incredibly easy to get long with if one gets past her motormouth. When near her cousin, Emile, they each become either incredibly argumentative or incredibly friendly to each other with no rational method or pattern. However, when fighting, they instantly forget anything but the enemy and display exceptional teamwork. Click Azalea Weapon Type: Spark Emmiting Flintlock Club/SEFC Weapon Derivation: Flintlock Weapons/Club Lightweight but sturdy, the Click Azalea are a set of two 30in. clubs outfitted each with six flintlock 'hammers' located at the ends. When the main trigger is pulled, the hammers go off simultaneously, striking Dust treated metal. Due to the Dust infused metal, the hammers create an incredible amount of sparks. The secondary trigger, when pulled, sends out a cloud of a previously selected Dust. Typically, explosive variants of Dust are utilized by Autumn in conjunction with powerful swings and then activated using the sparks. If some other effect is desired, the Dust compartment is easily accessible to be swapped out. While rarely utilized, the Click Azalea act as a conduit for 'magical' Dust usage. Currently, Autumn is researching and practicing Dust related techniques and abilities, and has so far accessed a few practical uses, most notably a homing projectile. The Click Azalea are capable of extending and contracting the club part in the same manner as an extendable baton, making them easy to hang on a belt. Abilities Autumn, while not as strong as her heavy hitting teammate, is still capable of holding her own in a fight. While capable of taking damage, she is also far faster, and moves far more, albeit not as fast as her other two teammates. She is also the only one of her teammates to actively use Dust past only ammunition rounds and weapon enhancements. Utilizing the latent properties is a slow but rewarding process, making her far more abstract. Day to day, Autumn enjoys researching the various uses for Dust, practicing what she learns, and general reading. Fighting Style Autumn is easily the most technical fighter. She is the only member of Team GRAE to not possess a mechanical ranged weapon, instead relying on Dust abilities for long ranged combat. Whether utilizing various types of Dust along with her clubs to create explosions to firing star shaped projecties, her repertoire of attacks far exceeds that of her teammates. Trivia *Autumn is named after the season Fall, most commonly associated with the colors orange, yellow and anything in between, including amber. Cuprum is the Latin name for Copper, a metal that is typically yellow orange in color. *The Click Azalea are named after the clicking sound when the hammers are cocked and fired, and the Rhododendron calendulaceum, or Flame Azalea, a yellow orange flower. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Reix's stuff Category:Team GRAE Category:Pending Character